Episode 1139 (1 June 1995)
Synopsis Sharon and Grant plan another meeting - but Grant has more than business on his mind. Debbie thinks that she might be over-reacting to recent events. Cindy finds her past catching up and threatening to envelop her. Ian tries to get information about Phil from Ricky. David takes Bianca out for another driving lesson. Ricky is bored and goes to the Vic, Peggy asks Grant whether his new woman has a friend for Ricky, and Grant says she's looking at a lost cause. She tells Ricky to go out somewhere and not sit around moping in the Vic. He asks her about Sam and she tells him not to expect a reply (since she never sent the letter!!!) as Sam's busy. Ricky later gets stuck chatting to Arthur about gardening and is very bored. Ian, after chatting to David goes to the café to see how Steve's business is. He asks about profits and Steve mentions that Phil "persuaded" him to change the agreement with Kathy to a percentage. Ian goes out fuming that it's extortion and Phil threatened Steve to make him hand over more cash to Kathy. Cindy asks about Ian's chat with David, fairly casually, though anyone who wasn't as self-centred as Ian might have been suspicious! Ian says he might go out for a drink with David, and when he calls, Cindy says that he can't as Steven has been playing up, so Ian says to David that he can't make it, he is needed to stay in. Arthur hears of a friend of his' death. It was Tom Palmer who had an allotment near to Arthur's, and Pauline takes the message. Arthur says it's amazing, he was down there yesterday as fit as a fiddle, picking his broad beans. Pauline says well, he was 94, you know. Didn't look a day over 75, says Arthur, still he had a good innings. Pauline says must have been all that fresh air. Arthur says pah, he smoked 40 a day.... I wonder if he's left anyone his tools? He goes to the funeral, and afterwards another allotment holder, Willy Roper, asks him if he'd consider standing for the committee, as only one other chap has gone for the post and he's awful. So, he'd like to nominate Arthur. Pauline butts in saying it's a great idea, Arthur would be just right for it. Cindy goes into the launderette, and Carol asks her to do a favour and look after it while she gets a few things from the shop. Cindy says yes, but then David comes in looking for a couple of lost shirts, and Carol leaves. Cindy confronts David, saying that it was all a mistake and it should never have happened, and she doesn't want anyone to know about it, and she doesn't want Ian to find out. David says fine, it was very nice and all that but I agree, you are married with 3 lovely kids, why should I want to ruin that? You're the only one who'll let Ian know, you know, you're a terrible liar Cindy. Just calm down and don't act so jittery every time you see me, it's a dead give-away you know. He leaves smugly. Ian chats to Ricky in the Vic, trying to find out some dodgy info about the arches trading. He's so incredibly unsubtle that even Ricky with his brain the size of a pea realises that Ian's trying to get him to dish the dirt on Phil, and he says Phil is a good employer and he wont do it. Ricky goes back and tells Phil about it. Grant goes out with Sharon, they have a reasonable time, she acts cool again, saying that she doesn't want to hurry it. Grant is totally besotted again, he says that since she returned she is just like she was when he first met her, and he's forgotten all the bad things and still remembers all the good things that made him love her. And what about me? She says what? He asks how she views him, and she says she doesn't know. He says that she loved him once, and he can be that again, whatever it takes to make her love him again. She looks sceptical and a bit smug. She's obviously trying to lead him on without actually getting involved herself. Credits Main cast *Letitia Dean as Sharon *Ross Kemp as Grant *Patsy Palmer as Bianca *Michael French as David *Sid Owen as Ricky *Paul Bradley as Nigel *Nicola Duffett as Debbie *Gemma Bissix as Clare *Gillian Taylforth as Kathy *Steve McFadden as Phil *Barbara Windsor as Peggy *Lindsey Coulson as Carol *Howard Antony as Alan *Mona Hammond as Blossom *Wendy Richard as Pauline *Bill Treacher as Arthur *Michael Tudor Barnes as Willy *Adam Woodyatt as Ian *Michelle Collins as Cindy *Michael Fleeshman as Mr Soames Category:Episode Category:1995 Episodes